


Haikyuu one-shots

by Kites-Friend (VivaAlisa), VivaAlisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aggressive, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Job, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaAlisa/pseuds/Kites-Friend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaAlisa/pseuds/VivaAlisa
Summary: I decided to place all my Haikyuu one-shots onto this page. All of these can be found on my tumblr @write-like-you-mean-it. Anything that is it's own series will be its own post. I wanted to have a collection so I didn't have random one shots on my page. I'll give a description for each chapter so you know the character! Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. My Color Palette (Kageyama/Reader or Kageyama/Hinata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue can be a magnificent color, can't it? Can be Hinata or Reader depending on how you read it.

My fascination with the color blue came from the rippling tides of the seashore. Hours were spent by myself listening to the endless litany of tourism traipsing across my beautiful sea or combing my calloused hands over the burnt sand. My escape was founded by the roaring of tides as they crash and spat across the jagged rocks. No other location gave the same tint as the beach where my childhood home sat. 

I came to memorize the blue shades ravaged the shoreline in my abode. It was like God painted the sky and sea just for me every single day; however, he would always follow the same pattern. An early morning sunrise combines the color of deep wine with the richness of a peacock’s wings. The air changes as the sun rises up to the endless void. Deep purple changes to a pale iris color. The sun’s harsh, foreboding rays can change the skyline to match hues where it became almost indistinguishable where the sea ended and the sky started. Mid-afternoon is where tranquility hits its peak. The whole sea has taken a breath to wait for the moon. Once night fell upon the world, black made its entrance. The sea found its solace in the night. 

As a child, I found myself watching and waiting for the daily picture. My childhood goal was to be the god of my own sea and sky. I wanted to fill every page with the details my eyes captured. I wanted a picture of my own creation as a photo would never do it justice. My feeble hands would reach for the colored pencils; yet, I could never find the correct color. Every shade of blue was off but I didn’t know why. My naive mind couldn’t swatch the colors to each other. After I turned 10, I stopped trying. 

My parents became concerned as I would sit on the porch for hours while looking out towards the end of the world. Whispers were shared more than their normal voices. They became disdainful whispers as the love of blue consumed my very soul. They wanted their child to stop focusing on a depressing color. I, for one, had never found it to be a color for sadness. It had become a calm space in my mind. 

For many years, the ocean before a ravenous storm was my favorite shade. Yet, I found a better one after I left the beach. 

My favorite blue is residing layered behind a bitter, resentful anger. His eyes found comfort in being furrowed and buried behind the bushy, britzles of his eyebrows. A scowl permanently marked his face. It was as if no other emotion could corrupt the version of the world he’d found himself facing every day. He stood tall because it was the only way he would stand. He was power embodied. He was an intimidating monster with a hyperfixation on lack of trust and a lot of experience. 

Both our worlds changed when we met. He became my blue and I became his orange. He’d never admit it but orange was his favorite color. The fire consuming deep within his soul is where the lust started. It was a spark as a child but had grown into a wildfire as a teen and older. His glare became less strident as I waltzed into his life. 

We’d noticed the pull towards the other like a red string tugging at our hearts. I was drawn to his iris. He was drawn to spirit. Unlike a physical affection, our captivation felt real and vibrant. We became the pallets of each other’s lives. I found my blue once again. 

Now. we found ourselves infixed with the other. Our thoughts became an open telephone line. We became the solace that only happens once in a lifetime. The love that grows deep within our minds and buried into the recesses of our souls. 

Even years down the line, I find my chest fluttering at the sight of him. He’s become my muse as I try out shade after shade to match his blue. The day I found it, was the day I saw the shiny jewelry nestled between a blaze of charcoal. Only four words escaped his lips. 

I responded, “yes, Tobio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This was slightly self-indulgent. I may add more parts to this one because I love the start!


	2. Stuck in the Middle (Kageyama/Reader/Tsukishima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three-way between Kageyama/Reader/Tsukishima because there wasn't enough depreciation with one of them.

Famous philosophers would say that two is always better than one. If you were honest, it didn’t matter what philosophers said as two handsome guys decided it was a great time to claim every inch of you. It was a predatory battle between two cocky jerks. 

“How about you tell this asshole to leave you alone so you can be thoroughly fucked by someone good,” growled Kageyma into your ear. Wet kisses were drenched all over neck as he continued to abuse your already sensitive skin. 

A chuckle came from the taller blonde who had found the buds of your nipples. “Isn’t her mouth what got us into this position in the first place. Your clothes had been discarded a long time ago. 

It started as a joke between the team. Neither of them wanted to share the attention of the newest manager of the team. The tension between the two was put aside until an after graduation party. All it took was one dare for the three of you to be locked in a room and one proposition. You ‘jokingly’ said “Whoever can please me the best, I’ll date.”

Tsukishima was the first to take control as he grabbed your lips in a quick kiss. Kageyama wasn’t going to be bested so easily so his lips became firmly planted onto your neck. His hands traveled up and down each crevasse and curve of your body as if he was creating his own personal map. 

Clothing was discarded efficiently by all parties. All that was left was the bottom half of everyone’s underwear. Tsuki’s hands moved down to the thin cloth keeping his hand from your core. “You’re such a good girl,” he said. 

A moan escaped your lips as one finger traced the soaking wet line of your underwear. Kageyama grunted against my own lips as you moved to cup his own growing bulge. As you move to tease the hem of his boxers, the raven-haired man inhaled a short gasp. 

“What do you say, King. You take one side and I take the other and fuck her as good as she wants,” toyed the blode. He passed a few more times across your heat. “But first this is in my way.” Tsuki took his hands on your hips and pulled at the fabric. 

Kageyama took advantage of the opportunity to pull down his underwear to reveal the full length. He was mouthwateringly endowed. His cocky, shy nature had the dick to back it up.   
Tsuki, noticing your attention wasn’t on him anymore, decided it was time for a position change. He stood up and walked so that he was behind you and Kageyama was in front. He forcefully pushed you down until your eyes were face to face with the King’s beautiful cock and Tsuki’s own teasing your ass. 

Your hands reach out and touch the very tip of Kageyama. He had other plans and tangled his hands in my hair. “Four-eyes is right. You’ve been good for now.” He forced me to look up at him. “Show me how good you can be and he’ll fuck you good.”

The blonde rubbed his own hard cock back and forth in between the slit as a teasing motion. Your lips open so that the two can abuse you as they want. A few slaps of Tsuki’s dick hit your ass before he slides in. Kageyama does the same to your mouth.

It became a contest of whose cock was longer than the other. Each inch entered at an agonizingly slow speed. Neither wanted to bottom out first. A few grunts escaped from each player's lips. It was a literal dick measuring contest and you were winning. 

It wasn’t until Kageyama had hit the back of your throat that the game ended. You gagged around his cock before he pulled out. Tskui kept his pursuit to push every inch as slowly as possible. 

Kageyama started a rhythm with his movement. His thrusts were soft but controlled. Any deviation from you would result in a tug onto your hair. Tskui bottomed out quickly to surpass the rhythm the King had set. Every thrust by the blonde would cause a gag from your own mouth around his dick. All of this caused a chorus of whimpers between all three of you. 

It was a perfect rhythm that began getting faster and faster as time progressed. The coil began building as friction started to overtake the initial feeling of being overfilled. Tear stained mascara ran down your face. The look on your face only edged Kageyama even more. 

Tsuki’s fingers found the bundle of nerves. “Look who’s treating you better. Getting abused and still sucking that cock so well.” Dirty talk fell from Tsuki’s lips like it was second nature. Kageyama was too enthralled with the feeling of meeting the back of your throat. 

It was your own coil that broke first. You clamped down against the middle blocker which caused a sharp grunt to escape his lips. Kageyama pulled out in enough time to cover your face with his seed. He came with a loud grunt and tug on your hair. 

Tskui’s organism was more deliberate. It took a few more pumps inside before he pulled out and covered your back. After the two player’s hands left your body, you fell onto the bed still shaking with your own pleasure. 

The sounds of sex faded to sounds of heavy breathing as everyone tries to grasp what happened along with their own composer. The King leaned back against the headboard while Tsuki climbed onto the bed. 

“Round one was pretty great. But I want to feel how great that pussy is,” said Kageyama through his heavy breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first try ever at a three-way. Sorry if it didn't turn out as great as others. I hope you'll continue reading for more spicy and sweet content!!


	3. False Confidence (Oikawa/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a Valentine's Day Event I had. It's a fluffy cute piece! A little angst but it resolves in the end. You help cheer up Oikawa after a tough loss.

Oikawa’s eyes were glued to the ball as it bounced on the harsh wooden ground. All the setter could do is watch as the last point was scored by the opposing team. Every player raced towards the impending ball even though they knew their efforts were futile. “Shit,” growled Oikawa as the final whistle signaled the ending of the game. 

An exasperated cry came from all around the stands. I was one of those people. I could only shake my head as I knew this loss would be taken hard by my boyfriend. He’d been this way at every loss he’s ever had. 

The setter turned his face towards the stands to find my own. His stoic face nodded in my direction and that was my cue to meet him quickly after the match. If we’d won, he would’ve celebrated at a bar with his team. A loss meant he wanted different attention. I leapt from my seat to go and walked down the stands. 

I found the team’s locker room pretty quickly even for the lack of signage. The Argentina’s flag hung high next to the door frame. Some of the team had already gone into the room with their heads hung low. Even after high school, a loss still emotionally wrecked them. 

At that moment, I saw him. Oikawa’s face was scrunched and contorted by thought. The game was playing back in mind. His eyes were record players he kept pressing rewind on. 

We didn’t lock eyes until the setter had practically walked into me. “Toru,” I whisper while holding my hand out to touch his face. He leaned into my embrace before giving me a big hug. The brunette smelled of sickly sweet sweat and the cologne he’d put on earlier in the day. His clothing was damp along with his face. 

Toru placed a soft kiss to the top of my head. “I told you I’d win,” he sighed. “I’m not a loser after all. I did win the Olympics after all.” His arms were still engulfing me in his own embrace. This must’ve been a tough loss for him because our hugs were always chaste so as to not grab the paparazzi’s attention. 

I chuckle at his attempt at humor. His words were filled with a false sense of himself. “Toru, you don’t have to win all the time. I enjoy watching you play.” 

“I told you I’d win for you today,” he sighed before releasing me from my home. “How could I not keep a promise to my girl.”

Speaking of paparazzi, a few reporters came to take a statement from the setter about his loss. Questions flew through the air. A few of them were “Oikawa, where do you think the team failed?”, “how are you going to make up for the upset today?”, and “is this who you’ve been seeing?” All of them fall on deaf ears as the player ruffles my hair and walks into the locker room. 

At first, the questions were geared towards me but they quickly gave up when I refused to answer anything. He’d taught me well enough what happens when you open your mouth to the people taking pictures. 

I felt a faint buzz in my pocket. I turned my face towards the screen to see a message from Oikawa: “Let’s stay in tonight. I’ll be out in five.” 

A sigh escaped my trembling lips as I realized how deep into the hole he must be. Otherwise, his messages usually have more sarcasm dripping off of them. I sent a quick message back to tell him not to rush but I knew it was in vain. He would want to go home and hold me until the feeling of inadequacy escaped from his body. 

Oikawa walked out of the locker room with still wet hair and dressed as comfortably as possible with his gym bag hung over his left shoulder. His face still had the plastered smile that could be seen at every game after they win or lose. This time it seemed more painted on than before. “I got the coach to send me the video. We can stay up watching it.”

He interlaced my right hand with his left. “Toru,” I mumbled as he tugged me towards the door. “We don’t have to do that.”

We expertly weaved between the pointed cameras and microphones until we felt the brisk cold air outside. Rain had started in between the time of the match and now. Puddles held the mirrored image of the glow of the streetlights. “Yes. According to that match, I have room to improve. Don’t you want to see me win, darling.”

Oikawa’s cocky smirk didn’t meet his eyes. In the middle of the pounding rain, I could see the break in his charming tone. He’s always been a pretender but this was different. A blow to his ego isn’t something he needs at the moment. 

My boyfriend tugs at my arm while wanting to walk to the hotel. It wasn’t a long walk but the bitter wind almost made it unbearable. “Toru,” I mumble as he turns his face towards my own. “You can watch it tomorrow.”

“I know. But I want to tonight.” He needs to feel better about himself. He needs to find the answers. He needs to know where he messed up. If I was being honest, he needs some rest.   
Rain had fully soaked both of our clothes and skin. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I found myself jumping into the nearest puddle, splashing water on both myself and him. Oikawa jerked away while letting go of my arm. “Darling, why’d you do that?”

I reach a hand to run through his mess of wet hair. “Because, my wonderful Toru, you need to stop taking yourself so seriously.” I jump again in the same puddle and get the same response. “It is one game. You can comb over every detail tomorrow. Let’s have fun in the rain while we can.”

The setter shook his head in disbelief. “You want me to jump in puddles like we’re children?”

“Yes.” My agreement hung in the air between the two of us. A quiet moment filled with the dull roar of passing cars and monotone voices. A smile appeared once again on his face. This time, it felt genuine as he stepped into the puddle and grabbed me around my waist. 

“I’ll do you one better. Let’s dance in the rain,” he mumbles before laying a hand on my chin. He moves it up to kiss me properly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Toru,’ I mumble against his lips before we start swaying in the same puddle. In our own ocean. In our own world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happens but I sometimes end up in angst because it's part of my personality. Hope you enjoyed soft Oikawa.


	4. I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Valentine's Day Special one-shot. Atsumu and you have been friends for years. When one of you accidentally confess, what will happen to the friendship?

When meeting the big goof I called my best friend, I wouldn’t have imagined him spending so much time dedicated to helping him study for every class the two of us had together. Most nights were spent with him spread out across my living room floor while papers, textbooks, and haphazard pencils lay every which way. I, on the other hand, spend my time on the couch.   
“Why does it seem that you are in control of my living room whenever you come over?” I ask while tightening the strings of an oversized hoodie Atsumu gave me. 

“Because this is the perfect study space,” he says in excitement. “You’re apartment is nicer than my own. And I have my tutor ready and willing to help at any point. It’s a win-win.” He said everything with a varacity that always seemed to plague the volleyball player. 

I roll my eyes before placing the pencil tip in my mouth and looking back at the never-ending problems given by my professor. Each line seemed to drag out over pages and pages of my written notebook. 

There was a moment of quiet silence as pencil met paper before I glanced at my Atsumu. It was easy to get enthralled with him. He was a distraction that I gladly would take. His face would scrunch into confusion any time a problem seemed above the academic level. It would soon be followed by him licking his lips and lastly writing down the equation before turning to see if he got it right. 

His pattern of work easily made its way into my mind. Half the time that we studied together, I was all consumed in his work habit. Or his bulked arms. Or the cologne he over puts on to hide the scent of sweat. Or the way his shirt rides up enough to see the toned muscles of his back. 

“You really should stop staring. I need help with number 5,” muttered Atsumu before turning his notebook to me. 

A nervous cough left my lips before answering him with a “sorry.” I scattered my papers to find number 5. I knew the heat on my cheeks wouldn’t go away any time soon as Atsumu would find a multitude of ways to keep it plastered on my cheeks. 

“Five is pretty easy once you get the correct equation and where each number should go,” I say before pointing to the numbers. The setter stood up and sat next to me and on my perfectly placed papers. 

A chuckle escaped my lips as I leaned over to show the problem. “See,” I comment. “X is 12, y is 32, and z is 5.” I turn my head to see the brown-eyed man looking at me rather than my paper. Our faces were so close that I could feel his breath against my own. His shoulder touching mine only added to quickening of my own heart. “‘Tsumu, if you’d rather me not give you help, I can continue my work. I’m much farther ahead than you.” My comment, while mean in the moment, was a fragile attempt to see if he would give me some space to breathe. 

For a moment, I wondered if he could hear my heart beat. No. But I sure could. “You’re fine. I’m listening. I promise.” 

“Then what did I say was z?” I ask. 

“12?” he said before laughing. 

“That’s what x is.” I shake my head before turning back to the paper. Atsumu’s presence in my life was all consuming from the moment I met him. We’d spent so much time dedicated to each other that the rumors of us dating circled though our friend group. We would both laugh them off with comments about us only being friends or how we were like each other’s siblings. However, my comments were always insincere. 

The blonde had made my heart race with every quick glance thrown my way in the lecture. We’d comment on each other’s test scores and essays. We spent so much time together that whenever we were away, people would comment on it. 

“It’s like the only reason you keep me around is for my brain,” I say. I wouldn’t dare look back at him because something would give me away. Whether it was my heart or my hands trembling, or the fact I wanted to push my face into his. 

“No. I keep you around because you give me the answers,” he said before reaching down to grab the paper with the answer to it. 

I shot back a death glare before reaching for the notebook. “Atsumu Miya, give me back my problems.”

The setter held them high above my head. “No. You’re not going to give me the answers I have to use my resources.” I reach for the paper but my hand grasps onto his arm. I moved so that I was on my knees but he did the same. 

A groan escaped my mouth before I stood up. “‘Tsumu, please give me back my paper.”

Atsumu stuck out his tongue while following my lead and standing up. “No. I need the answers. And if you’re going to scold me for not listening when you look so pretty while working then I will take them for myself.”

My hand stopped reaching as I tried to process what my best friend had said. A moment of silence filled the air as both of us tried to make sense of what was said. “What?” I questioned. 

“Nothing,” Atsumu said while giving me back the paper. Our game of cat and mouse had abruptly ended with so few words. “I think I should get going. I have practice soon. The team’s going to need me there.”

In my shock, I was prepared to let him go. He leaned down to shove his work into the tattered gym bag. I didn’t react until he was only a few steps from the door. “Atsumu,” I called while gripping onto his shirt. 

“Just ignore what I said,” he mumbled while his head was downcast. “I didn’t mean to say it.”

“It’s okay,” I say. 

“No it’s not,” he says before finally turning around to face me. “It’s not okay. We have a good thing going for us. You have made it very clear that we’re friends. Best friends. And I’m not about to ruin that becuase of a dumb comment made.” A few tears pricked the sides of Atsumu’s beautiful face. “Let’s ignore it ever happened. I don’t want to lose the one good thing in my life.”

The tension in my body relaxed as I realized what this was: a confession. Our miscommunication led both of us to thinking that we only wanted to stay friends. “Tsumu,” I sigh. “You know what, f it. I want to ruin our friendship. I’d much rather date you.”

It was his turn for confusion to rush over his face. “Y-you would? What about all the-”

“-I thought you wanted to stay friends,” I said while pulling his arms so that his body would face me. “Atsumu, I have liked you from the moment I laid eyes on you. You’re my favorite person in the world. The only one I want to be with.” 

Atsumu set down the gym bag before placing his hands on both my cheeks. “You’re telling me that we could’ve been lovers this entire time. I don’t know if I should kiss you or hit myself for not seeing the signs.”

“I think you should kiss me,” I say. Atsumu leaned in and my lips met his with a ferocity that felt like it should have been down so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love college AU's. I think this one was so cute. Plus I'd want Atsumu to call me pretty. Anyways, thank you for reading! I appreciate you taking your time to read anything I write!!


End file.
